Linear alkylbenzenes are organic compounds with the formula C6H5CnH2n+1. While n can have any practical value, current commercial use of alkylbenzenes requires that n lie in the range of 10 to 16, or in the range of 8 to 15, or in the range of 10 to 13, or in the range of 12 to 15, or in the range of 9 to 14. These specific ranges are often required when the alkylbenzenes are used as intermediates in the production of surfactants for detergents. Because the surfactants created from alkylbenzenes are biodegradable, the production of alkylbenzenes has grown rapidly since their initial uses in detergent production in the 1960s. The linearity of the paraffin chain in the alkylbenzenes is key to the material's biodegradability and effectiveness as a detergent. A major factor in the final linearity of the alkylbenzenes is the linearity of the paraffin component.
While detergents made utilizing alkylbenzene-based surfactants are biodegradable, processes for creating alkylbenzenes are not based on renewable sources. Specifically, alkylbenzenes are currently produced from kerosene extracted from the earth. Due to the growing environmental concerns over fossil fuel extraction and economic concerns over exhausting fossil fuel deposits, there may be support for using an alternate source for biodegradable surfactants in detergents and in other industries.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide linear alkylbenzenes with a high degree of linearity and with an increased content of “new carbon” and methods and systems for producing the linear alkylbenzenes from natural oils, i.e., oils that are not extracted from the earth. Further, it is desirable to provide renewable linear alkylbenzenes from easily processed triglycerides and fatty acids from vegetable, animal, nut, and/or seed oils. Optionally, biofuels may be co-produced with the linear alkylbenzenes. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and this background of the invention.